Traditional rod anodes are effective in process solutions such as electro oxidation, also referred to as electro coagulation and/or electro flocculation. However, rod anodes are only effective if there is sufficient material to properly operate as an anode. For instance, when a rod anode is placed within a sealed tank it is not possible to determine the integrity of the rod until failure. If the anode is not changed before failure, the effectiveness of the electro oxidation process can be diminished or lost. Further, if the anode is not operating properly the fittings or even the tank is as risk of damage. When rod failure occurs in the form of breakage, pieces of broken rod anode can collide with other rods causing additional failures. Further, rod anode pieces can travel to other parts of the system which can result in cascading failures and costly repairs. Maintenance of the anode requires the system to be shut down, tanks drained, and the anodes visually inspected. If failure occurred, downstream components will also have to be inspected to assure the components are removed so further damage does not occur.
Loss of the rod anode can leave an exposed power source if full voltage and current continues to flow to the now lost anode. This is of particular concern in high flow/high pressure reactor applications wherein degradation of the rod anode can lead to catastrophic failure resulting in a release of anode debris. High TDS fluid can place a further stress on the rod anode requiring replacement of even slightly damaged anode due to the high stress environment. This is a particular problem for portable equipment that may be used on varying fluid supplies. In such instances it may not be possible to predict anode replacement time causing an increase in labor and down time to inspect the anodes.
What is needed in the industry is an apparatus and method of monitoring the integrity of rod anodes.